


First Kiss for Demisexual Keith

by ShippingSunAngels



Series: my Demisexual Keith Fic universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Demisexuality, First Kiss, Fluff, International Kissing Day, M/M, honest communication is key!, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSunAngels/pseuds/ShippingSunAngels
Summary: In honor of international kissing day, here's Keith's first kiss! This takes place sometime after the events of Keith's Demisexual Journey (my current fic in progress). It can be read as a separate entity, but it does occur in my little demisexual Keith universe.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been about a week since Keith had started accepting casual cheek kisses. He still preferred to keep PDA to a minimum, but when they were alone, Lance would lean over and kiss Keith's cheek, and most usually, Keith would kiss Lance's cheek in return. 

They were on the couch in the sitting room talking about Hunk's most recent batch of cookies, when they hit a lull in the conversation. Keith thought this would be a good opportunity to kiss Lance's cheek. When he turned his head and leaned in, however, he was not met with the soft, brown skin of Lance's cheek. Instead, Keith felt a pair of lips meet his own. 

Keith's eyes shot open widely as he pulled his face sharply away from Lance. One look at Lance's blushing face told Keith that this had been an accident on both of their parts. 

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were going to-" Lance started nervously. 

"It's okay," Keith interrupted. "I um... it's not your fault."

Lance let out a soft sigh of relief. 

"Would-" Keith said hesitantly. "Would you maybe... want to try that again? On purpose this time?"

Keith's face burned red as he saw excitement flash over Lance's face. 

"Are you sure?" Lance asked. 

Keith nodded. 

Lance grinned. "I would love to do that again."

With another nod, Keith reached forward and held Lance's face in both of his hands. He leaned in and left a quick peck on Lance's lips, then he moved over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing," Keith mumbled against Lance's cheek. 

"Is it okay if I let you follow my lead here?" Lance asked softly. 

"Yes," Keith whispered, "I trust you."

"I'll make sure you won't regret that." 

Lance cradled Keith's face with both hands, running his thumbs gently over Keith's cheeks. Lance started by kissing Keith's forehead, moving down next to his temple then his cheek and the corner of his mouth. Keith's skin felt tingly with Lance's affection. Hovering his face just a breath away from Keith’s lips, Lance paused for a moment, looking into Keith’s eyes. Keith’s face felt like it was on fire, but he wanted this. He placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders and moved his face forward a fraction of an inch. Then, Lance took care of the rest, breeching the space between them and finally connecting their lips. 

The feather-light pressure of Lance’s lips against Keith’s lasted for a few seconds, before he pulled away, confusing Keith. Taking a look at Lance’s face, Keith noticed that Lance’s eyes were closed, so Keith followed suit. Just as Keith’s eyes shut, Lance leaned forward again; this time, he began to slowly move his lips against Keith’s. Squeezing Lance’s shoulders slightly, Keith did his best to follow Lance’s lead. As Keith started to feel a rhythm to their movements, Lance tilted his head and slid a hand to the back of Keith’s neck, pulling the other boy cautiously closer. Keith let out a soft sigh, his posture straightening in response as his body shifted to be closer to Lance. 

Lance’s thumb rested against the side of Keith’s neck, and he began playing with the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. As Lance’s other hand moved to cradle Keith’s jaw, he gently sucked on Keith’s bottom lip, causing Keith to gasp and open his eyes. He watched Lance’s eyes flutter open, a small smile forming on his lips, lips that were just a second ago touching Keith’s. Lance just kissed Keith! Keith- wow, Keith just kissed Lance, like really kissed him. He did that! Keith’s cheeks felt warm from the lingering sensations. Everything felt so warm, and nice, and wow… 

“So uh…” Keith felt Lance’s hands slip away as Lance leaned back, one hand resting to settle on the back of his own neck, an pleased yet awkward and somewhat hesitant look on his face. “Was that… okay? Because I really liked it, but of course if you didn’t then that doesn’t matter and hey! We don’t have to do that ever again if you don’t want to but if you do then yeah I’d kind of like to- to do it again that is so-“

Keith rested a hand on Lance’s cheek, putting an end to Lance’s rambling.

“Yes, I really liked that too. Thank you for… well, doing it like that. I was nervous, but you went slow and made it feel nice. I’d probably like to do that again sometime. Sound good?”

Lance’s awkward hand came down from its perch on his neck to take one of Keith’s hands in his. He gave it a quick squeeze as he flashed Keith a bright, heartfelt smile.

“Sounds great, Keith.”


	2. The Origin of Casual Cheek Kisses (aka coming out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found one of my old, unfinished works and thought that it fit well with my other lil' fic so here it is!
> 
> This chapter happens before the previous chapter, so sorry for any confusion there. The premise is that Keith comes out to Lance as demisexual, and they have an important talk about their relationship. Some angst, but plenty of fluff as usual.

They’re sitting on the couch by themselves holding hands. Lance is telling a story. Keith laughs. When Keith stops laughing he realizes that Lance is looking at him with an expression that turns Keith’s stomach to mush. Lance glances at his lips then looks away blushing. Keith supposes that now is as good a time as any.

“Hey, Lance?”

Lance shifts his gaze back to Keith. “Yeah, Keith?”

Keith’s ears burn red with his nervousness and he breaks eye contact, staring at his fidgeting hands. “So uh… I’m sure you think it’s kind of weird that I haven’t… that we haven’t… kissed yet.”

Lance shrugs with a hum. “I don’t mind. I’m mostly just glad you let me hold your hand,” he replies with a soft smile.

“Well, I… I’m- demisexual…”

“Demisexual?”

“Yeah, or at least um, Pidge said that’s what it is that is uh… me. She said it’s like on the… the um… range of people that aren’t uh.. attracted to people? I dunno, I can’t remember what exactly she said.”

“Range of people… You mean like the asexual spectrum? Like you don’t feel sexual attraction?”

“Oh, yeah that’s what she said, kinda. She said that being demisexual means that I don’t feel sexual attraction until I get to know someone…”

Lance nods thoughtfully. “Okay, that makes sense. I think I’ve heard of it before… So, are you saying you’re not attracted to me uh… like that? Or that you are now? Or you could be later?”

“I-“ Keith sighs in frustration. “I don’t know exactly what it means for us… or uh, for me for us. I just… I don’t think I want to do anything like that? Not right now. I mean, you’re so cute, but any time I think about things more than the sort of, um… cuddling stuff, I feel kind of nervous and unsure. And I’m just…” Keith whispers in conclusion, “scared.” 

Audible nervousness weaves into Lance’s tone. “You mean you’re like scared of me? Keith, I promise I’ll never do anything you don’t want to. And if I do something that’s too much, I really want you to feel like you can tell me…”

Keith’s voice shakes as he continues. “You’re… you’ve been good to me Lance, really patient and respecting of boundaries. I just- You need to be happy too and I’m just scared I can’t give you what you want and I don’t want to let you down or disappoint you and I’m terrified that if I don’t give you what you what you’ll leave me.”

Unplanned tears run down Keith’s cheeks as he sniffles, his head still tilted down to avoid looking at Lance.

“Keith,” Lance starts, his voice so gentle that Keith feels the sound of Lance’s voice squeeze his heart. “You don’t need to worry about being able to give me what I want, because what I want is you. I want to be able to sit with you just like this and hold your hand and ask about your day even if I already know how it went. I just want to be here with you….”

Keith sniffles and rubs his nose with the back of his hand, then mumbles, “You know, you’re really cheesy…”

Lance grins. “Only for you, Keith”

A smile forms on his face before Keith even fully registers how happy he is, how happy he is with Lance.

“So uh…” Lance starts, a bashful smile on his face, “would it be okay if I kissed your cheek…? Feel free to say no, of course! No uh… no pressure.”

The red tint to the tips of Lance’s ears is a bodily response Keith can relate to. He’s so cute… Keith thinks.

Before he can psych himself out, Keith leans over to give Lance a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I think I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that sometimes when you're on the asexual spectrum, the idea of having a partner is scary because it feels like you won't be enough or they might try to pressure you. This fic is a reminder that if the special someone in your life doesn't respect your boundaries, then they don't deserve you! It might be tough and it might be scary, but don't settle for someone that doesn't treat you right.
> 
> No matter who you are, ace or not, you deserve someone that respects your desires and boundaries :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Feel free to comment, give kudos, or just read on your own terms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this cute little snippet. I'll be posting more of my other fic soon!


End file.
